Heartbeat
by Sar1305
Summary: Since the day Tony flew back to USA, he hasn't stopped thinking about Ziva. Then she shows up unexpectedly needing Tony's help. What has happened since the day in the Orchid
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

While watching the saddest moment of NCIS, this story came to my head - it starts when Tony finds Ziva in Israel. - It quite fluffish at the start.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

He had found her,

He traveled for months trying to think like her, trying to trace her even though she didn't want to be found. He's heart ached as he stood in front of her as she opened the door, torn between his love and his anger toward her.

She saw him standing there, her heart beat fast, she thought he was gone, she had tried to leave that life, to leave him and still he had found her. She has no words for him, she just stared at him. He gently pushed past her but still she didn't move

As he turned toward her she felt tears in her eyes

"Ziva" he said

"Tony" she whispered "why did you come?"

* * *

Standing in the orchard with Ziva in his arms. To Tony this was home, he had missed her, her smell,her heartbeat her face. He gently took her face in his hand and tilted her head so she was staring into his eyes.

"Ziva" Tony whispered "I love you"

A tear fell from Ziva's face as her heart pumped against her rib cage.

"I love you too Tony, so much more then I have ever told you"

Tony gently kisses Ziva, he could feel her tears on his lips

"Why Ziva, why did you leave me?" Tony asked quietly

Ziva pulled away and gently touched Tony's face

"It wasn't you I left Tony, it was that life, what it represents, what you represent"

She kissed his lips quickly and lent her head against his

"Tony" she whispered "I don't know that I can do this without you, but I need to try, somewhere I lost myself, who I wanted to be, more then anything I know I want to be with you, but I need time"

A hot tear fell from Tony's cheek

"But I can't live without you Ziva, I need you, you make me whole"

"Tony, you won't be with out me, I will always be here, but I need to find myself before I can commit to anything or anyone else, I need to find what I want in life and I need to be alone"

Tony nodded

"I know Ziva but I think this is breaking my heart"

Ziva lent in and kissed Tony slowly

They stood like that for a moment, when the broke apart Ziva spoke

"Tony, please know I love you and I always will, when the time is right we will be together I promise you that, please be strong for both of us"

Tony nodded as he pulled her in tight


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for continuing to read, I hope you like it and enjoy**_

* * *

It had been a year since that day in the orchard in Israel, not a day went by that Tony didn't think of that moment.

He had stayed in contact with Ziva, how could he not, but emails and short phone calls could never fill that hole Ziva left. She has begged him to move on, to be happy, but he couldn't, every time he thought of it, he felt like he was betraying her.

Tony was sitting in his apartment, staring at his Goldfish Kate and Ziva. He didn't know why he had got the fish, when Kate died he thought it would keep him close to her, she wouldn't be forgotten. And Ziva the Goldfish, it seemed only fitting to get her. Even though Ziva was alive, it felt to him the way it felt when Kate died. Twice he had lost his best friend, twice he felt the heartbreak and void that once belonged to those two people. But the Goldfish didn't fill that void of Ziva, he couldn't bring Kate back, but Ziva was out there in the world, and he longed to hold her, even for a moment.

Tony was lost in thought, a movie played on the TV but he wasn't watching it, it was just background noise. A sudden hard knock on the door made Tony jump. It was midnight, who would be knocking on his door. Tony grabbed his gun just in case and headed to the door. Pulling it open the sight before him made his heart leap into his throat. After a moment Tony let out a quiet whisper

"Ziva" he choked out.

Standing there looking tired and disheveled was Ziva. She was looking around anxiously, something was clearly wrong

"Tony" she said not making eye contact, "Can you please let me in?"

Tony pulled himself from his trance and moved aside, Ziva went in shutting the door and bolting in behind her.

"Ziva" Tony said again, he had so many thoughts and questions running through his head but he couldn't muster a complete sentence

"Tony" Ziva said sounding out of breath "I need your help"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading, adding this to your alerts and favs, and for the review**

 **I hope you keep reading and enjoying**

* * *

Tony just stood there looking at her, 'I must be dreaming' he thought to himself. He had imagined this moment everyday for a year, but he thought it would be different.

"Tony" Ziva said again this time more loudly.

Tony came out of his day dream

"Sorry Ziva" He said quietly, "I just can't believe your standing in front of me"

A tear escaped from Ziva's eye, she tried to quickly brush it away but she wasn't quick enough because Tony saw. Tony moved toward Ziva and laid his hand on her cheek. Another tear fell from Ziva's eye and she lent into Tony's hand, she gently kissed the palm of his hand.

"Ziva" Tony said again, as he lent down to kiss her. When Tony reached her lips, he met no resitance, he closed his eyes and breathed her in. For a moment it was like they had never been apart, in that moment Tony felt whole.

After a few moments Tony pulled away, he looked a Ziva, still not daring to believe this was real.

"Ziva, why are you here?" Tony asked "not that I want you to go but it's very unexpected"

"I need your help Tony, I have no one else to go to, and there is no one I trust more"

Ziva replied, Tony notice she looked a bit agitated

"Zee, you know I would do anything for you, what's wrong?"

Ziva turned away from Tony, he could see she was crying by the way her shoulders were shaking. Tony wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on hers

"Zee, just tell me, I will do anything you ask me you know that, whatever it is just tell me"

Ziva lent into Tony

"I will tell you Tony, i'm just afraid, if you get involved then there's a chance you might get hurt. I didn't want to involve you but i have no one left."

Tony held her tighter

"It all started about six months ago. These men turned up at my door, they practically broke it down" Ziva started "I had my gun in my hands, but they didn't pull theirs out, I didn't say anything I just waited for them to speak. One of them asked me if I was Eli David's daughter. I told them no, but asked them what they wanted, they said they had unfinished business with the David family, and that Ziva was the only one left. I just stood there and looked at them, i didn't know what to do or say. I don't know if they believed me but they left anyway."

Ziva paused her voice was shaking, she tried to calm herself down.

"Anyway, after that more men kept coming, almost everyday, one day i was out, and when I came home, the house, my home had been burnt to the ground, I knew I had to leave. So I went to Tel Aviv, to go to the home of an old family friend, Eliana. I stayed there trying to stay hidden. Everything was fine, or so I thought. One day men came to the house i was staying at, we were both there, they asked Eliana if I was Ziva. Eliana turned to me and said she was sorry, but she didn't have a choice, she told them who I was." Ziva's voice faultered, she struggled to catch her breath.

"They shot her Tony, right there in her house they shot her" Ziva's crying became heavier.

Tony held on to her tightly "Its ok Ziva, you can tell me more later. You look exhausted maybe you need some sleep" he said soothingly

Ziva nodded, as she turned to face Tony again. She reached one hand up and touched his cheek. Tony smiled as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Zee, everything's going to be OK, we'll get through it, you and me OK"

Ziva smiled back "I don't know Tony, I don't think its going to be that easy." she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest

Tony took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. They laid down together and Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva. They both fell asleep quickly, both feeling safe and whole for the first time in over a year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for continuing to read, for the reviews and the follows, Sorry this took a while to post, and also i apologies as its a pretty long chapter**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Ziva woke up suddenly, she'd been having a nightmare again. As she opened her eyes it took her a moment to realise where she was. She rolled over to see Tony still asleep. For a moment she just stared at him. She thought back to the day in the orchard, when they has last seen each other. She thought she had been making the right choice, as hard as it had been for her, she had never felt for anyone what she felt for Tony, and it had scared her. She had lost herself as a person and she was being swept away by Tony, it had been too much. But now lying here, feeling safe and loved, she regretted every moment of the last year. Now she had put them both in danger by coming here, but she had nowhere else to turn, everyone she knew in Tel Aviv had either been killed or possibly compromised.

As she watched him, Tony stirred and rolled toward her, he smiled at the sight of her and gently touched her face. He was still scared that this wasn't real, that he would wake up and Ziva would be gone and he'd be left alone in his thoughts again.

Ziva smiled back at Tony.

"Morning" she said

"Morning" Tony replied as he put his arms around her and pulled her towards him

Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest and just laid there while Tony gently ran his hands through her hair.

"I missed you" Tony said, in barley more than a whisper.

Ziva proper herself up on her elbows and lent down and kissed Tony softly and slowly.

"I missed you too" she said smiling.

After a moment, Tony realised he was hungry, he hadn't eat that much the day before and it was starting to catch up with him.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked

Ziva thought for a moment, she was hungry, she couldn't remember when she last ate. But she didn't know if it would be safe for her to leave the building

"Tony, I am hungry, but I'm worried about being seen, for all I know this person has eyes on the apartment,"

"What makes you think that Zee? How would that happen all the way from Israel?" Tony asked

Ziva stood up from the bed and walk over to the window, careful to not stand in front of it but still able to see out it.

"I supposed I had better finish my story then." She said as she folded her arms around herself.

Tony got up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms tight around her and gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

Ziva took a deep breath before she started.

"After they killed Eliana they grabbed in and put me into a van. I couldn't see out the windows so I didn't know where we were going, but it felt like we were driving for hours. Eventually we stopped and they pulled me out of the van and dragged me into this big warehouse. They just left me there on the floor, I tried to find a way out but everything was locked tight. Then after a while this man comes in, he looked familiar to me but I couldn't place him. He came up to me and pulled me to my feet. He started yelling at me, saying it was all my father's fault that his mother had died, and seeing as Eli wasn't alive to pay for it that I would have to by association. He just kept yelling, I stopped listening after a while but he so angry Tony." Ziva paused as tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly

"I'm sorry Tony" she said "I hate crying, I hate how this is making me feel"

Tony reached over and wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head

"It's ok Zee, I won't tell anyone you've been crying" Tony winked at her

Ziva laughed a little and pressed herself tighter into Tony and continued

"When he was done yelling, he left and another man came in, he just started kicking me, I could feel my ribs cracking under his feet, but he didn't stop, I thought I was dying, he eventually stopped but I couldn't move every part of my body was aching. A few hours passed before anyone came back, I wasn't feeling great but I knew I had to get out, the person they sent was easier enough for me to take on, even with broken ribs. It seemed too simple to me but I didn't let it bother me, I just wanted to get out of there. So I ran, I just kept going, I hurt and I was tired but I knew I had to put as much distance between me and that place as a I could. I found a place that looked abandoned and I went inside, there was food and water so I stayed, there was a bed in one of the rooms and I just laid there, I wasn't sure how much time had passed but no one came, and I started to feel as if my body was healing. I began to think about the man who had told me that my father had killed his mother. In all his yelling he hadn't given me a single detail to go off.

I found my way back to Tel Aviv and went to find people who had known my father. Many of them weren't were they used to be. They had either moved or died. Eventually I tracked down an old friend of my fathers, it was difficult as I was trying to everything without being seen anywhere in the city. But I had found him, his name was Jed. He had worked with my father in Mossad, even before he had become the director. I got to his house, and everything seemed fine. He invited me and asked me to sit down and talk. I asked him if he had known if my father had killed another women, he said no he didn't know anything about my father killing anyone. I told him what had happened and that this person looked familiar to me. Jed listened to my story, and when I was done he said he thought he knew who this person was." Ziva paused for a moment and breathed in deeply, as though the rest of the story was going to be difficult to say

Tony squeezed her arm encouragingly, but didn't interrupt.

"Jed told me this person was my brother" Ziva said in a little whisper "My mother had, had another child, while she was married to my father, but it wasn't my father's child. Apparently my mother has met another man and they had, had an affair I supposed. When my father found out he made my mother give the baby up for adoption, and it was never spoken off again." Ziva let out a sob

Tony pulled her tighter to him, if that was even possible

"It's ok Zee, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to" he said to her gently.

Ziva shook her head

"No Tony I need to finish telling you" She said

"So I have a brother, whom I didn't know about and he blames my father for my mother's death. You know Tony even though my father didn't kill my mother, her relationship to him was what got her killed. If she had never had met him then she wouldn't have been put in such danger in the first place. So I supposed I can't say that I disagree with that man, my brother, but that was my father's doing not mine, I don't know why he feels I need to pay, I don't even know if he has realised I'm his sister, but he must. If he knows who Eli is and who his mother is he must.

"Anyway, I thought I was going to be safe there with Jed, but I was wrong. Jed went out a few hours later saying he had business to attend to but I was welcome to stay as long as I wanted. I was sitting on the couch when all of a sudden it started raining bullets through the apartment. I wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and one hit my arm" Ziva paused to point to her arm.

Tony could see a scar that looked it had been made by a deep wound. He rubbed he thumb along her arm, he was suddenly overcome by a deep sadness in his heart. Ziva was in real danger, he should have been there, to protect her, to help her.

Ziva saw the sadness in Tony's eyes, she reached up a touched his face

"I can see you blaming yourself Tony, you weren't to know something like this would happen, neither of us could have seen that" she said to him gently

"So I laid low and hidden away for as long as I could, I need time for my arm to heal, but I knew I couldn't stay, everywhere I turned, he seemed to have been one step ahead." Eventually I was able to move, and so I got on a plane and came back here. I wasn't going to come here Tony, I was going to go to Gibbs, but I didn't want you caught up in all this, it wouldn't have been safe. But it turned out I didn't have a choice. I checked into a hotel near the navy yard, but when I did the girl behind the counter said she has been waiting for me, and she handed me a note. On that note it said, you can keep running Ziva, but I am going to catch up to you, and no one you know will be safe, not even that NCIS boyfriend of yours"

Ziva stopped she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Tony tried his best to calm her but it wasn't working. Eventually he cupped her head in his hands and said to her

"Zee, listen to me, no one is going to hurt you or me, I won't let them. But we will find a way to stop them, you hear me, together"

Ziva nodded in acknowledgement,

"Tony, I owe you an apology"

Tony looked at her puzzled "For what he said?"

Ziva looked down at her feet

"I never should have left. I thought that it would be better for both us, but I regret it more than I can ever tell you and now because of me, we are both in danger"

Tony sighed and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Ziva you did what you thought you had to, you never need to apologies for that, no matter how hard it was for me, I knew you had to what was right for you."

He lent in a kissed her gently on the lips, they were salty from all her tears.

When he pulled away he smiled her

"Ziva, I love you, more than I can ever express to you, I missed you, but right now we are in this together no matter what"

Ziva lent her head against Tony's chest

"I Love you too Tony, with all my heart"

The two of them stayed that way, for a long time. They both knew they had a battled ahead of them, but for that moment, they felt complete and safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone**

 **Thank you for continuing to read, and for the reviews, hope your still enjoying and continuing to read**

 **Thanks**

* * *

Tony sat at the dining table staring at Ziva, he was having trouble processing everything at once. Ziva was here, and she was in trouble, but he was in trouble also and he hadn't even known it. Tony wondered if he shouldn't have called Gibbs immediately, their fearless leader would have known what to do, but Ziva had been insistent that, for now at least, he wasn't to be told.

Ziva looked up from her plate and noticed Tony's eyes hadn't moved

"Tony" She said loud enough to snap him out of his thoughts. "Stop it"

Tony blinked,

"What?" He said with no real conviction

"Stop staring, it's creeping me out" Ziva said frowning at him

"Sorry" Tony replied, "There are too many thoughts going through my head right now"

Ziva got up and walked over to Tony and placed her hands on his heads and massaged gently

"Do you have a bit of brain stain going on?" She asked before placing a kiss on his cheek and walking towards the kitchen.

Tony rolled his eyes "Its drain Zeeva" he said over pronouncing her name "although my brain is probably stained as well. But that's not the point right now" he said lightly before following her into the kitchen. Ziva looked at him with confusion. Tony laughed

"Missed that face Ziva, I never get tired of your own take on those sayings, they always put a smile on my face" he said forcing the biggest grin he could, and pointing to it at the same time.

Ziva laughed at him, and shook her head

"Fool" she said before turning back to what she was doing.

"Ziva" Tony said after a moment of silence, "What are we going to do?"

Ziva looked at him but did not speak

"I mean, I get the problem, I really do, but where do we start?" Tony continued

Ziva smiled at him

"Where we usually do Tony." She answered simply "At the start"

Tony looked confused, but Ziva continued

"You still have remote access to the NCIS databases and server, right" She said

Tony nodded

"Right" he said and jumped up to grab his laptop

Ziva followed him into the lounge room and the two of them took a seat.

Tony had the laptop open, but paused

"Ziva" he said, "What am I looking for"

"Well Tony" she said "I thought we could start with hospital records in Tel Aviv, see if you can find anything under my mother's name, I'm not sure how old her son would be but I guess we can figure it out, I know mine, Ari's and Tali's birthdays"

Tony nodded and got to work.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tony stood staring out the window, he was in deep thought about what Ziva had just told him, he didn't know what to do or where to start. It wasn't safe for them to leave the house but he wasn't sure if staying was any better. Tony turned back to watch Ziva sleeping, he's heart ached as he did. How could he keep her safe when they didn't know where the danger was, or when it would show itself? How would they find out who Ziva's brother was without help. He had spent hours searching through those records but found no results that matched. Tony suspected that Ziva's mother has used another name but it was impossible to search through millions of records without a date to go by.

Tony knew what he had been to done, whether Ziva liked it or not, they couldn't face this alone. Tony watched Ziva sleeping for a moment, no a hundred percent certain of what he was about to do.

Tony walked out of the room and picked up his phone "Boss" he said once he heard someone answer on the other end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone for continuing to read, I appreciate it, I hope you enjoy this chapter - there's a smidgen of Gabby because I can't resist**

* * *

Tony jumped as he heard a knock on the door. He had been day-dreaming again and had forgot to listen out for Gibbs. Tony opened the door to see Gibbs standing there with his arms crossed. Tony looked at him sheepishly, even though he had worked with Gibbs for years, and he was a fully grown man, Tony still felt like a child getting into trouble when it came to Gibbs.

"Uh Hi Gibbs" Tony said quietly.

"Di Nozzo" Gibbs barked gruffly.

Tony stepped to the side and allowed Gibbs to enter. As Tony watched Gibbs make his way to the couch, he saw Ziva emerge from the bedroom, arms folded looking particularly cranky.

"Tony!" She said to him without even saying hello to Gibbs

Tony just shrugged.

Gibbs interrupted their moment.

"It's good to see you to Ziva" he said with a slight sarcastic tone.

Ziva looked sheepishly toward Gibbs.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, of course it's good to see you, I just don't know if we should have called you. Whoever this is could be watching the building."

"I know that Ziva, Tony filled me in, but I have a plan" He said calmly. "I don't think it's safe for you to be here at all, I think for the time being you're safest at NCIS. Even though whoever this knows about that building, there's a lot of security and I think it would be a challenge getting in there unnoticed."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, they hadn't really discussed how they were going to approach this. Maybe it was a good thing Tony called Gibbs, maybe then we will focus properly on what's going on, Ziva thought to herself.

"Are you two going to say anything or are you just going to stand there blankly?" Gibbs barked

"Sorry Gibbs" Ziva said apologised. "Of course your right we need to leave here, what is you plan?"

* * *

An hour later Abby, and McGee had joined the other three in Tony's apartment. They had snuck in around the back entrance, hoping they hadn't been spotted. Abby couldn't stop staring at Ziva, she didn't believe her friend was really here. Gibbs noticed Abby's distraction.

"Abbs" Gibbs said "You've gotta stay focused. I need you do everything I say, this can't go wrong, all of our lives are depending on it right now"

"Sorry Gibbs, I will don't worry Gibbs I got this." Abby replied still smiling.

"Ziva I need you to go and get some of your clothes to give to Abby, neither of you really look that similar but we will have to work with what we've got right now."

Ziva nodded and went off into the bedroom, Abby followed so she could change.

"Ok, you two." Gibbs tuned to speak to McGee and Tony "This is what we're going to do. McGee, you and Abby are going to leave through the main doors, We'll need a scarf of something for Abby and McGee you'll need something to cover as much of your face as you can. Us three will get into my car and drive to NCIS. At best it will draw out the suspects, hopefully they will trail us on the way to NCIS. If anything goes south, McGee, Abby is your first priority, you get her out and you keep her safe, understood"

McGee nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes Boss"

Gibbs continued "Tony, you and Ziva are going to leave by the back entrance, it takes you out into a little court yard. I don't want you to go out on to the street, I want you to climb the fence out the back and make your way through the neighbourhood on foot, staying as hidden as long as possible. I will call you to arrange somewhere to collect you as soon as we are clear here"

A short time later they were all standing in lounge room ready to go. Tony and Ziva were to leave first. Gibbs hoped that if someone did realise what they were up to that Tony and Ziva would have a head a start. As they reached the back door Tony and Ziva paused, Tony reached for Zivas hand and gave it a tight squeeze, and he looked over to her to see her already looking at him.

"It's ok Tony" Ziva said "We've done things like this hundreds of times, we've got this"

Tony smiled "I know but it's different this time Ziva, it feels different" he said.

"Tony" Ziva said firmly "It's not any different, just because of how we feel, that doesn't mean we don't do what we have been trained to, the feelings, if you let them, they will make you lose focus, and we can't afford to do that Tony"

"I know, I'm sorry Ziva, I'm just scared, scared that you just came back to me and it could all be gone in a heartbeat." Tony said softly

Ziva reached up and kissed him gently

"It's ok Tony, we will get through it like we have a hundred time before" Ziva smiled as she spoke

"Now we need to focus on what we have to right now ok?" she opened the door in front of them and they took off, climbing quickly and quietly over the fence

Abby, Gibbs and McGee waited for 10 minutes before exiting. Abby had wrapped a large shawl around her to cover as much of her face as possible. McGee had a hooded jumper pulled low on his face. Gibbs turned to Abby and McGee

"Ok it's time to go, you both know what you have to do if this goes wrong" Gibbs said to the pair.

They both nodded in acknowledgement as McGee exited first, ensuring his eyes were constantly moving to catch anything suspicious. As Gibbs and Abby went to leave, Gibbs grabbed Abby by the arm.

"You be careful Abbs, I don't want anything bad to happen, got it?" He asked quietly

Abby nodded "I know Gibbs, we've been over this a hundred times"

Gibbs smiled "I know" he said "But we can do it a hundred and one just to be sure"

Abby smiled, Gibbs lent in and placed a small kiss on her temple and whispered "I love you Abbs, so be careful"

Abby squeezed Gibbs arm in acknowledgment before they exited the building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All**

 **Sorry its been awhile since the last update. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading**

* * *

McGee and Abby exited the building closely followed by Gibbs. Gibbs looked around watching all angles of the street, his gut was telling him something was wrong. As McGee and Abby got in the car, Gibbs heard the ricochet of bullets off the car and adjoining buildings. Looking back to the car he saw McGee and Abby were already inside. Shooting back in the direction of the gun fire Gibbs raced to the driver side of the car. He somehow dodged all the bullets and jumped in the car taking off. He looked in his rear-view mirror, he didn't see anyone following them, he had hoped that whoever was shooting wasn't expecting to have to follow. Looking toward McGee on the front seat him seemed to be in ok. He glanced back at Abby who had tears rolling down her face.

"Abbs, you ok?" Gibbs asked.

Abby shook her head and pulled her hand away from her arm. Gibbs saw blood coming down her arm. Gibbs heart sank, as he put his foot to the floor and took off to the hospital

* * *

Ziva and Tony had managed to go ten blocks. Panting they paused to check their phones. There was nothing from Gibbs or McGee. Tony looked at Ziva, seeing concern on her face also,

"Do you think there ok?" Tony asked.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony to comfort him.

"I don't know Tony, but I'm sure Gibbs will keep them safe."

They both stood there in silence for a moment wondering what they should do next. Just as Tony was about to suggest they keep going his cell rang.

"DiNozzo" He barked through the phone.

Ziva listened trying to figure out what was going.

"Is she ok McGee" Tony said sounding worried.

"Ok…Ok….Ok we'll meet you there in fifteen."

Tony snapped the phone shut.

"Abby got hit by bullet" Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva's face filled with worry.

Tony placed his arm on her shoulder.

"She's going to be ok but Gibbs won't leave her. We have to meet McGee at Gary's Café in about fifteen minutes. It's probably five more blocks."

Ziva nodded.

"I hope Gibbs and Abby aren't too mad, I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Ziva choked back tears.

"Hey" Tony said to her "No one will be mad, we're family and that's what you do for family. They just want you to be safe to. Everyone is ok so we just have to keep going" Tony placed a quick kiss on her lips and grabbed her hand.

"Come on" He said "We got some ground to cover."

Ziva and Tony took off, making sure they were careful to stay out of sight as much as possible.

Fifteen minutes later they were outside Gary's. Looking around they tried to find McGee. Just as Tony was starting to think he wasn't there, he got a call.

Hanging up the phone he grab Ziva's hand.

"Come on" He said.

He led her around the corner and into the side alley where Ziva was parked. They got into the car quickly and McGee headed towards the Navy yard.


End file.
